


The Difference Between Laughter and Seduction

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack puts on a pair of bunny ears to try to seduce Bunnymund."For some reason, the kinkmeme was being weird yesterday, so I accidentally took a prompt from later than I should have. Oh well.Jack does something silly while in an established relationship with Bunny.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 69
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	The Difference Between Laughter and Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/23/2013.

It’s not sexy. Bunny knows that, Jack knows that, and Bunny knows that Jack knows that. The bunny ears Jack is wearing are a dull artificial white with neon-pink interiors, and the fibers of the fake fur are probably chemically the same as the hard plastic that forms the headband resting behind Jack’s real ears. Bunny shakes his head at Jack, who winks at him from where he’s lounging on the grass, bent in an exaggerated pose meant, Bunny supposes, to convey sex appeal, though it really doesn’t. And they both know it.  
  
And why this? After all, it’s not as if Jack doesn’t know what actually appeals to Bunny. He thinks of the mornings with Jack, the dawns in deserted gardens. The first rays of the sun glint in his messy silver-white hair, add a delicate tracery of gold to all the subtle variations of his skin, which is, of course, not as uniform in color as fresh-fallen snow. As the sun rises he closes his eyes till only a sliver of blue remains, and smiles like the new day is just for him, naked and free as a young godling.  
  
He thinks of midday with Jack, full of infectious energy and high spirits, and his breathless laughter as Bunny finally catches him and pins him to the ground.  
  
He thinks of lazy afternoons with Jack, weaving garlands of flowers heavy with scent and draping them over the boy, who is pleased to accept such tribute, only joking a little about how they’re all going to get crushed in short order. He thinks of those crushed flowers, of nectar and pollen painting Jack’s skin, the pollen even more golden than the sunlight. He thinks of Jack smiling as he eats a red carnation.  
  
He thinks of the early nights with Jack, illuminated only by moon and starlight, the moonlight making him shy at first, but his own nature, his own curiosity getting the better of him. He thinks of cool hands eagerly touching him wherever he asks, of cool lips kissing his eyelids in between complaints that his mouth isn’t made for kissing.  
  
And right now? _Bunny ears and a goofy pose?_ He can’t help but laugh, and Jack grins. “Frostbite, what are you thinking? Are you trying to get me into bed this way? Cause I’ve got some news for you—if you keep doing what you’re doing, you’re just going to make me laugh more.”  
  
Jack sits up and uses his hands to wiggle the bunny ears back and forth. “So making you laugh isn’t the same thing as seducing you?”  
  
“Never thought so before.”   
  
“Course it is,” Jack says. “How else would we have gotten together in the first place?”  
  
“Ah, don’t bring that up,” says Bunny. “You didn’t have any clue what you were doing, and you were so oblivious to what I was trying to do.”  
  
“To be fair, there was no reason for me to think you weren’t sending everyone flowers.”  
  
Bunny smiles again. “You do believe you’re special now, though, right?”  
  
Jack nods and the ears bob.  
  
“Now take off those ears. I’ve been thinking, and I think I have to agree. There’s no difference between laughter and seduction with you.”


End file.
